


Forbidden Fruit

by Hyoushin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Foursome, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoushin/pseuds/Hyoushin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kaneki Brothers have a peculiar way of expressing their brotherly love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe I wrote this. Another result of my affair with the kink meme. I'm not popular at all but hell this is embarrasing. 
> 
> My first attempt at some crackish smut (I didn't know half of what I was doing, it was troublesome) xD Well, if my OP feels happy after reading this, then, I think I'll be ok (I'm still scared). 
> 
> To any readers, thank you for reading this. 
> 
> Really. 
> 
> Thank you. XD

 

 

**Haise = Haise**

**Kuroneki = Ken**

**Shironeki = Shiro**

**Oneshotneki = Kuro**

.

.

Ken inserted the key in the lock, turned it, and opened the door of his house, closing it with a barely audible click. He came home earlier than expected, his last period had been suspended, and today he didn’t have to go to his part time job. So, the first thing he noticed was the strange quietness around the house. Usually, Ken would find one of his brothers in the living room, like Kuro, for example, spread on the couch, watching the news while drinking coffee; or sometimes, it would be Shiro, reading a book or practicing martial art moves.

Ken poked his head into the kitchen to find it empty. He was used to seeing his oldest brother, Haise, in the kitchen, fixing something for the four of them. This was strange indeed. All of them should be home by now. Ken shrugged and threw his messenger bag on an armchair and walked toward the stairs. When he grasped the wooden handrail, he heard an odd muffled sound.

“ _Ah!”_

What was that?

There was nobody home, wasn’t it? Then, was it his imagination?

“ _Ah!_ ”

There it was. That sound again. Louder, clearer. His hold around the handrail tightened. Ghosts?

No way!

Should he call Hide?

No! Because there was no such thing as ghosts. He was being stupid. Ken was the youngest of his brothers, and still being scared of ghosts at seventeen wouldn’t make him cool like his brothers were. Yes, Ken admitted with a hint of dejection, that his brothers were amazing: athletic, popular and handsome; they even had admirers and followers (stalkers?) everywhere. And Ken was…he was….Plain. He hated to be compared to them. But people—and his family—would talk endlessly about the glaring differences between them. There was no need to always bring out the things he couldn’t be in his face.

This was the way he was born. He was not special; thus, he was always overlooked.

Ken sighed, a bit sad, those kind of thoughts always stomped on his spirits. Ignoring their bite, he took a deep and resolute breath, and finally, he went upstairs. Ken hadn’t realized he was treading cautiously across the carpeted floor of the corridor, glancing with uncertainty at the shut doors of his brothers’ respective rooms. The odd sounds seemed to get more loud and stronger, as he reached the last door on the left, Haise’s room. Noticing that it was ajar, and drawn by the sounds, which surely belonged to this room, he got closer and closer until he was peeping in through the crack left by the open door.

His grey eyes widened. A shocked gasp left his lips. He was utterly nonplussed.

.

Ken couldn’t tear his eyes from the sight. The affable and amiable Haise, was on the creaking bed, on all fours, his thighs trembling, while serious and suave Kuro pounded relentlessly into him, the eager sway of his hips hypnotizing. Somber and sophisticated Shiro, laid on the bed, his legs spread, his back arched, and his fingers tangled up in Haise’s hair as his mouth went up and down over his—

What—what—what was going on in here?!

He closed his eyes and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Those were—his dear brothers were—this couldn’t be happening! Wasn't that kind of thing wrong?

Suddenly, his wrist was seized and he was pulled into the room. He snapped his eyes open; the door was closed and locked. “Shi—Shiro-nii, w—what….” Ken stuttered, his voice hesitant, not knowing how to react to—to whatever this was.

Shiro was behind him, his hard chest pressed against his back. He whispered, his hot breath brushing his ear, “It was about time for you to join us.”

Ken was rooted to the spot, his body shaking. “What do you mean?”

“We were planning on including you, we weren’t sure on how to go about that though.” Shiro said, grazing his neck with his lips. “This is perfect. We’ve—I’ve been wanting you.” One hand lifted his green t-shirt, the other caressed his flat stomach, going down and down, until his fingertips reached the top of the growing bulge in Ken’s jeans. “Look at that,” Shiro said, looking over Ken’s shoulder, “you’re this excited already. You’re twisted just like us.” Shiro took hold of his arousal and started to stroke him over the fabric in a leisure manner.

Kuro and Haise had stopped a few minutes ago, looking at them intently. “Shiro, what have I told you? Be nice and share.” Haise said, as Kuro slid out of his body.

Shiro huffed and said, “Then come over here before I change my mind.”

They moved towards Ken, who was frozen and speechless, Kuro kneeled beside him and Haise tilted his chin, bending over him to capture his lips.

Ken could feel Kuro unbuttoning his jeans, swiftly pulling them down together with his underwear; Ken broke the kiss, and gasped at the sudden sensation of being freed, he glanced down only to see he was rock-hard and twitching; deep shame woke in him in an instant, before it could speak and tongue-lash him though, one of Kuro’s hands grasped his arousal, pumping it, up and down in a constant cadence. Haise kissed him again, his lips moving against his with much more vigor, immersing him further in the amoral scenario he had stepped in.

“Bad or not, it feels good and that’s fine little brother,” Kuro said, scattering chaste comforting kisses over his hip, “we’re family, we take care of each other. No one else needs to know.”

“Do you feel good?” Shiro muttered against the back of his neck. Shiro’s unmistakable hardness was brushing demandingly against his bare bottom, but soon, he was imitating Haise’s movements, so both were gliding back and forth in the narrow space between Ken’s thighs; Shiro didn’t wait for an answer and continued to nip and suck his hypersensitive neck, leaving an angry-red trail on his skin.

Then, there was Haise, with his tongue moving about in his mouth, tasting him as he moaned loud and lewd; his fingers were somehow cold and wet upon his buttocks, Haise had parted its cheeks, skillfully wetting and massaging a place inside which Ken wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be touched like _that_ , it definitely felt strange but it was also igniting a powerful yet baffling urge.

In spite of his initial reservations, he couldn’t deny that the multiple pleasurable sensations that had taken over felt good, as Kuro had said, so undeniably good it made him weak, so Ken found himself responding to the kiss, and thrusting into Kuro’s hand; Haise and Shiro deliciously clamped together between his thighs.

.

The next thing he knew, he was laying on the bed, completely nude, with his three older brothers towering over him with their hard leaking members standing proud and painfully upright.

 _What—what are they going to do?_ He thought.

Pure and gracious Ken would find out soon.

.

Because they hopped onto the bed in a heartbeat. They crouched over him, surrounding him like impatient predators with a frenzied glint in their eyes.

“I’ll go first.” Shiro announced.

“No, you won’t.” Kuro said, clutching his arm so as to restrain him from doing anything else. “Have you forgotten how _enthusiastic_ can you get? I won’t risk it, not with Ken here bottoming. Step aside.”

“You, ordering me? You think I’ll listen to you? If you really think I won’t take you on think twice.”

 _What are they talking about_? Ken didn’t understand, but he listened to the argument as an uneasy spectator, darting his eyes from side to side between Kuro and Shiro, who both seemed to have their hackles raised. Haise noticed Ken’s growing uneasiness and the latent danger of the escalating argument, and spoke up, “enough!” he said. Kuro and Shiro looked at him with a start. “If you two don’t want me to get serious, shut up, and do as I say.”

“But Haise—!” Shiro began to object, though he was cut off abruptly.

Haise had grabbed his neck, pulling his face close. “You already know what happens if you oppose me, do you want to get punished again?” Haise smiled. It was a kind and sweet smile that didn’t match his tone of voice, or the threatening look he had in his eyes. Suddenly, Shiro was kissed, Haise was forceful and rather violent, and it was useless to try to stifle the overpowering thrill Shiro felt going through his body. Seconds passed and their lips parted, a short string of saliva connecting their mouths, pink tongues peeking out slightly. “I’m glad you understand. Let’s take care of our little brother, ‘kay?”

Shiro, with his reddened cheeks and fast breathing, nodded, subdued for now.

“Good. Where were we?” Haise’s attention was on Ken, who had his legs closed with an uncomfortable expression on his face. “It’s alright. Let me. I won’t hurt you little brother, trust me. ” Haise separated the trembling legs and glanced at the source of his brother’s discomfort.  

“Don’t be ashamed. You liked what you just saw, is that it?”

Ken averted his eyes, too abashed to say something in reply that would negate his brother’s affirmation.

“Kuro. Shiro.” Haise said. They moved in sync, Kuro was at Ken’s right and Shiro at his left. They took Ken’s arms and raised his upper body, bending his back forward as his legs automatically folded. Haise shifted to set himself behind Ken.

“Wait, no! What are you going to—?!” The hot and eager mouth that wrapped itself around him made him choke on his words. Shiro’s mouth slid up and down without preamble, at times he sucked or lapped all over his length, and Ken shivered, feeling somewhat feverish. He couldn’t suppress the short indecent sounds coming out of him, even when Kuro kissed him—over and over again, slow and hard, halting just to keep going—the sounds couldn’t be muted.

It was unfair, he had never experienced something like this before, the way they were making him feel, his body had submitted to it, Ken knew it and it was—it was unfair, Ken thought, he had inadvertently fallen into an enticing mess and it seemed he didn’t want to get out of it, a fact which, no matter what his brothers said, still terrified him.

Once again, he was distracted by Haise’s fingers, they were _there,_ one or two or three, cold and wet and a tad slippery, exploring inside, prodding into him. Ken was amazed, Haise was being good, too good, it was pleasant, but when Haise touched a certain place—everything stopped for one delicious moment. His eyes widened, the kiss broke, he was convulsed by a whirlwind of dizzying pleasure, and Ken wanted to say something to Shiro but nothing was uttered, he was late; an unavoidable silent yell was all he could do.

Shiro gulped down, and detached his mouth, gazing at him with evident hunger. “You’re tasty.” He said, his voice hoarse. Using the back of his hand, he wiped the pale stream that ran across his chin, and licked the remains with a look of shining delight.

Kuro let go of his body, and Ken leaned forward until his face nearly crashed against the bed, he quickly willed an arm to move so his forehead could rest on it. Shivers of pleasure still had him captive, he wasn’t given any time to get back from his high though, because something hard and hot and pulsing entered him. He gasped at the unexpected burning feeling of being filled, he realized Haise was going in, waiting with remarkable patience the adaptation of his body to the intrusion.

Finally, after a short time, Haise moved, his hands grasped Ken’s hips, lifting them at a proper height. He began with a few experimental thrusts that soon evolved into a slow steady rhythm. Haise searched for the perfect angle, knew he had found it when Ken crumpled the sheet in his fists and yanked it, moaning his name, “ _Haise_!” The gradual renewal of his little brother’s arousal had his body ablaze with raw expectation, his focus was on hitting the same place, thrusting into him with unrestrained zeal.

“Haise! _Please_!” Ken yelled, his breathing was loud and irregular. His hips twitching, trying to meet his thrusts. Ken wasn’t sure if he wanted Haise to stop or not, he just wanted to extinguish the electrifying heat that was consuming him inside out.

Haise increased the speed, no longer in control of himself. He bent over him, covering Ken’s back with his chest, placing his chin on his shoulder and his arm around his middle. His free arm was propped against the bed, his hand seeking Ken’s, entwining them when the closest one was found.

“Yes, little brother, I know,” Haise said, panting into his ear, “I know, so let’s come together.”

.

Their bodies slick and glossy with perspiration, the sound of their skin sliding against each other, the heavy scent exuding from their activities—it was all too much—Ken felt his senses overloaded. He raised his eyes, and saw Shiro, several inches away, with his eyes closed, gasping in front of him, his body in a similar position, but with his palms on the edge of the bed. Kuro was standing, an arm hoisting one of Shiro’s legs, bracing himself with a bruising grip on his shoulder, as he made powerful thrusts that shook and jerked Shiro’s body forward.

“Don’t worry about Shiro,” Haise said, nipping the joint where his neck and shoulder met, “he likes it rough.”

Haise stroke him, fast and keen, sliding in and out of him, his pace an erratic one. Ken was close, they were close. Just a bit more, a bit more and they would all—Haise suddenly stilled and grunted, squeezing Ken a bit, his palm becoming soaked.

Ken was filled with Haise, and his body shook, his limbs weak and leaden with exhaustion. The room seemed unclear, the tired bodies of his brothers looked cloudy. As his body felt light and empty, he flopped down onto the bed, easily fallling into the allure of unconsciousness.

.

.

.

.

.

“Haise.”

“Yes?”

“I had trouble controlling my Kagune from getting out.” Kuro said, as if it was an awkward confession. “If it had, Ken would’ve probably passed out.”

Haise chuckled. It was a low, gentle sound. “Believe it or not, I had trouble too.”

Kuro was surprised to hear that. Haise was adept at Kagune control due to his training in the CCG’s special ops unit. Kuro supposed that was the reason why Haise hadn’t let Shiro take the lead. If it had been difficult for the both of them to keep control, what would have happened with Shiro and his typical rashness?

“Ken’s scent is just that strong…and appealing. He’ll be _special_ , but of course, he doesn’t know that, yet.”

“That’s an understatement. His scent’s almost maddening. You think he’ll awake soon?” Kuro asked, caressing Shiro’s white hair.

“Yes.” Haise answered, with certainty. He placed a soft kiss on Ken’s forehead and said, “when that happens, we will train him and teach him all there is to know about being a ghoul.”  


End file.
